A New Knight
by Wraith128
Summary: Dawren is a Padawan on the normal path to knighthood. But when his master is killed and with war just around the corner, will he be able to keep his emotions in check? This story will include several elements and characters from other SW series, enjoy.
1. Prologue

"God this is so boring," Dawren said finally. Dawren and his master, Rom Ten, were both sitting in a delivery hanger on Hoth. They had been sent out to watch over a delivery of supplies to a small settlement a few hours north of this hangar. The hangar was in the middle of nowhere with the closest spaceport a half days speeder ride away. But it came in handy for shipments to isolated settlements, and also a prime target for bandits. The last few shipments had been raided and they had been commissioned to see this one got through. Jedi didn't have entirely too much to do nowadays.

Rom was leaning against one of the speeders they were going to be riding in. His long dark brown robe draped across his shoulders, the sleeves had been torn off at one point so now it hung more like a cape with a hood. His long white beard rested against the fabric, the hair spotted with flecks of frost from his breath freezing. Dawren laid on one of the heavy metal shipping containers looking up at the ceiling. His long black leather coat hung off either side along with a few strands of his black hair that he kept at a rather disapproving length, a piece of which was tied into his Padawan's braid. His black leather wide brim hat sat on top of his face as if he were asleep, but his latest outburst dashed that theory.

"You know how important this mission is my young padawan," Rom said gruffly. Dawren sighed. He had spent six of his nineteen years with master Rom Ten. He was wise to say the least; he could even have a seat on the council if he had taken an apprentice earlier. It was true that master Ten had spent all of his years as more a scholar than a warrior or teacher. But when the council called upon him to take an apprentice, he had shown a strange connection with Dawren. He had learned things from his master he couldn't have hoped to learn from any other teacher.

Dawren set his hat aside and leapt down from the container then took out his lightsaber. The hilt was of his own creation, as all Jedi's weapons are. A matte black with a few chrome rings adorning the bottom and top of the hilt. Activating it a blade of deep purple burst from the end. Dawren was one of the few who had received this particular color. It was one of the reasons they had commissioned Master Ten to train him. They thought that maybe he could make sense of the situation.

He grabbed hold of one of the knobs on the side of the hilt and turned it; the blade seemed to lose some of its initial glow as the intensity of the blade lowered to nothing more than a stun stick. "Then maybe we can do something productive while we wait," Dawren said grinning and bringing his blade up to barely an inch from his master's throat. "You just never learn do you?" Rom said, a faint smile forming beneath his beard. A blade of shimmering green swung through the air and knocked away Dawren's, and sliced through a crate that had been sitting right above Ten's head.

"Hey I turned my intensity down," Dawren sputtered as he recovered from his Master's attack. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you're still at such a tender age. Did you want me to get a couple of wooden sticks instead?" Dawren's grin returned as he brought his blade's intensity back up to a lethal level. "Fine then, lets go," Dawren yelled before running towards Ten. His lightsaber brought to bear in his favored Sokan style. A variation of the common Ataru style, it incorporated the acrobatics and force techniques of Ataru. The only difference being that Sokan was more aimed at the vital parts of a person rather than their weapon that made Ataru the dueling style that it is. Another advantage of Sokan was that, since it aimed for lethal stikes, it could be used against multiple enemies. Since, in the hands of a master, none of you're opponents should be alive to continue the fight.

Ten held his lightsaber in a Niman style. Not surprising since Rom had no qualms about advertising his position as a scholar. The Niman style was a broader perspective of swordsmanship that didn't focus on one single area. This allowed whoever used it to focus on other things rather than fighting, be it a scholar or a diplomat. But in the hands of a master it could be just as lethal as any other style.

Dawren leapt to his right, planted his feet on the container placed there, and used a burst of force to send him speeding toward his Master. He threw a quick strike at his master's chest, which was easily parried. Dawren continued traveling past Ten and threw a second quick strike at his back, which was dodged with almost choreographed ease. Dawren tucked and rolled before springing into a back flip in an attempt to get behind Ten again. A full force blast slamming Dawren toward the ceiling ended that thought immediately. Bringing his feet back underneath him Dawren pushed out of the ascension and began his fall back down.

With another burst of the force Dawren sped back to the ground. Ten had jumped up on one of the shipping containers and was waiting for him. The next strike was aimed toward Ten's head, who brought his blade up for another block. Dawren pulled out of his fake strike, tossed his lightsaber above his head, and used both hands to push a huge blast of force energy right at his master. The blast caught him off guard as he leapt from the container that immediately bent inward. Dawren landed on the destroyed container and leapt right after his Master and caught his lightsaber as it came down again. Landing behind him, Dawren saw his opening as Ten attempted to right himself. He switched his style to something for a killing blow, activated the blade again and lunged. Ten jumped into the air suddenly and brought his arms and legs close to his body and deactivated his lightsaber.

In the next moment a burst of energy flew in every direction, taking Dawren off course and slamming him into one of the speeders. Disoriented from Ten's powerful force repulse, he couldn't see or hear the lightsaber being activated and leveled at his throat. "You lose," Rom whispered sounding out of breath. "Fine, this time," Dawren mumbled. "Ha, you mean every time," his master said holding out his hand. Dawren took it and dusted himself off as he got to his feet. "You changed styles," Ten said after a moment. "Yeah, thought I had you there at the end," "Changing at such a critical point in a fight is bad enough but using a style you have such little skill in," all the humor was gone from his voice as he shook his head. "Master Windu has barely mastered Vaapad and you attempt to use it, stunts like that'll get you killed." Dawren looked him straight in the eyes before continuing, "I'm sorry Master, the mistake was mine. I'll… try not to do so again." Rom met his gaze and put a hand on Dawren's shoulder, "We're all human." The hangar door started to open with a loud whirring of heavy machinery.

"Finally," Dawren said raising his hands and lacing them behind his head. They began to walk over to the ship pulling into the hangar. It appeared to be a standard goods transport with a rusted brown exterior and a lower-able ramp in the back. Dawren grabbed his hat, set it on his head, and pulled the brim down over his eyes; his equivalent to a standard Jedi's robe hood. The ramp lowered, Dawren and Ten both grabbed for their lightsabers. Inside were at least fifty of those stick figure looking battle droids all armed with E-5 blaster rifles. Standing in front of them was a man in a black robe that completely concealed his face. If Dawren didn't know better he swore the man was surprised to see them standing there.

They stood completely still for what seemed like hours. Finally the robed man pointed a long finger at the pair and all the droids brought their weapons to bear. Both their lightsabers activated at the same time as they dived to the side of the ship. Blasterfire scorched the ground where they had been standing moments before. The droids advanced as Dawren readied his Sokan stance and he saw Rom doing the same with his Niman. Nodding they both jumped out from behind their cover and faced the droids head on.

---------

The battle raged. Droid after droid fell to the Master and Padawan's blades. Until finally the last one was in pieces. Dawren looked at his left arm to find several scorched holes in the leather. Something he knew could wait till later. The two finally turned back toward the robed man who still stood in the same spot on the rear of the ship. The two Jedi pointed the tips of their blades at the man. "Give up, there's no chance for you. Come with us and be delivered to trial," said Ten in the most official voice he could muster.

Silence fell over the hangar as they stood. Faintly Dawren thought he could here the man in the ship talking. It grew louder until Dawren realized he was laughing. It was cold as ice and struck the two Jedi right to their core. The scariest part, he didn't move at all. Throughout his entire maniacal laugh he stayed in the exact same standing position. Then he raised one hand in an almost absent-minded way. Blue lightning shot from his fingers and slammed into Dawren sending him flying back across the hangar, pain shot through every part of him. Every muscle convulsed and continued to do so as he slammed into the wall and let his blade drop from his hand.

Rom rushed to meet the robed man, just as he pulled a lightsaber of his own from the sleeves of his robe. The bright red blade met with green in a clash of sparks. The man jumped to Rom's side and made another swipe that was just narrowly deflected. It was obvious his Master didn't stand a chance against this man. Dawren tried to rise to his feet but pain shot through again and he stumbled back to the floor. They sent blows back and forth for some time, neither one of them giving in. But the day's events had left Rom exhausted. The final swipe he threw was dodged as the robed man ducked down and brought his blade up in an upward slash. Rom's hand was severed as he cried out in pain.

The man caught the discarded lightsaber, activated it, and brought both down in scissor shape across Rom's neck. He was forced to his knees and at this man's mercy. Dawren finally made enough of his muscles work together to cry out, "Master. NO." Rom looked back at Dawren one last time before the robed man uncrossed the blades across his Master's neck. Everything fell silent as he fell to his side. The man placed both lightsabers inside his robes and walked back to the ship. Before the ramp closed he looked back at Dawren, the light revealing the bottom of his face. He was smiling and kept on doing so until the door closed and the ship lifted off. Silence filled the room as Dawren sat in a mangled heap. Battered, bruised, and torn from the inside out. His anguish and all events leading up to this point caught up with him as he took one look at his fallen master. Darkness swept over him until he fell into a blissful sea of unconsciousness.


	2. Clearing Your Head

**Hey everyone, listen the prologue wasn't my best work I'll be the first to admit, it was kind of a rush job. But I've been working on this chapter for a while now, meaning I actually wrote this then the prologue, and I like how it's turned out. So hopefully you won't judge the whole story based on the prologue, I can do much better work I've just been out of the writing game for a while. Anyway enough from me enjoy.**

_Planet: Coruscant_

_2 weeks before battle of Geonosis_

The temple's cold today. I sat on my bed, lost in thought. Not meditating, I had never been one for meditation, seemed like a waste of time to me. I looked around my room; it was… small to say the least. There was a desk on the wall to the right that held an assortment of texts and my own writings. To the left were several shelves that held even more books and holotexts. But most importantly, it held my lightsaber.

I stood up and walked over to the shelf, carefully picking up the weapon. Activating it, a shimmering blade of deep purple light erupted from the hilt. Holding it at arms length, the light from the blade illuminated my lightly tanned arm. I brought it down in a shimmering arc to rest at my side. Deactivating the blade I placed it back on the shelf.

I sat down at my desk and slammed my head down on the cool steel. The long black hair I kept settled around me in a circle, my Padawan's braid hung off the edge. Right now a bunch of aged know-it all "Masters" were discussing my fate, as if it should be any decision of theirs.

I knew I had passed the trials flawlessly, and with such unrest in the galaxy these days they should jump at the chance to have me as a knight. What else could they do, send me away from the order after years of training because of some event that was out of my control?

I picked up my head and thought back to that day, the day when my Master had "disappeared." I knew the truth of course. My Master was dead and I had seen it with my own eyes. The council had told me that what I saw was merely a trick played on my mind by Master Ten, whom they had said betrayed the order and gone to the darkside. Something about his life still being present in the force but with a dark tint.

I still think it's complete bull, but this was one of the reasons these deliberations were going on. "Jedi can never be vulnerable to another's influence," they told me. But I know what I saw. My Master falling to his knees, that cloaked man holding the two crossed blades at his throat. Then a simple flick of the wrist, and I watched Rom fall. Of course no body was found, oh no. That would make my story believable.

I needed to clear my head. Hanging next to the door was the ankle length black leather coat I wore. Constantly people questioned why I never wore the standard brown hooded robe that most Jedi always used. The answer, I thought the idea of them was idiotic. They were, hypothetically, supposed to conceal our identity, but realistically how many people did you see wearing those around besides Jedi? They may as well tape their lightsabers to their heads and parade around whilst lifting a giant holo-sign saying JEDI HERE.

My black leather wide brim hat hung on the next rung above that. It worked just as well as any robe hood and I think it looks pretty damn cool. I slipped into the coat and placed the hat on my head before heading out. The blaster burn holes in the leather were a grim reminder of that day on Hoth. The name's Dawren by the way, Dawren Fawross. The door slid open with a whisper as I entered the corridor. The hallway stretched out to either side. I began down to the right before emerging out into the bright light that was Coruscant.

Standing on one of the balconies towering over the city below, I couldn't help but stand in wonder of this place. An entire planet covered by one city. Think of all the places still left unknown to most. How so many people must live, and on such different levels. This wasn't what I had come out to do.

I walked a ways before taking one of the paths that connected the temple to the adjoining buildings. The transparisteel walkways always fascinated me; it felt like you were walking on air. A childish notion I know, but still what was life if you couldn't have such thoughts once in a while. The upper-class district was where I began. The towering buildings nothing but a symbol of status. How everyone who couldn't afford such things could only look up at the grandeur sight of those who could.

I continued on through the variously heightened walkways, through apartment buildings, buisnesses and a variety of others. The speeder traffic was pretty heavy today and every once in a while an emergency craft would zip by. Probably everything that had happened lately was having it's effect on people. That senator being almost assassinated... twice, and the vote going through the senate soon. I really don't like getting into politics so I don't know much about it.

As I reached the very buildings that housed all the senators I thought I felt a familiar presence nearby. A Jedi's presence. Broadening my senses in the way Master Ten always showed me I sharpened my hearing almost a hundred fold, focusing on where the presence was originating. "So many unfortunate events could have been avoided if we all learned to shut out our other senses and just learned to listen," he had said to me once. Ironic, no?

A familiar voice reached me from farther up the building. Curious, I looked all around me to see if anyone was watching. When no one presented themselves I crouched down, built up a pressure of energy beneath me. Feeling so much of this power and concentration flow through me felt good, I feel truly alive.

With one final push I released the power I had built up in my lower extremities and propelled myself upward, higher than any one creature of any race could hope to achieve. Reaching the first walkway above me, I grasped the railing and, with the same momentum still propelling me, I brought my feet up onto the plarform and launched myself higher. Finally reaching my desired level I gave myself one final push and grasped onto the decorative ledge jutting out above the window.

Holding on with the lower portions of my legs, I hung upside-down and peered inside. As I originally suspected, I saw an old childhood… um acquaintance. Anakin Skywalker was standing there; behind him was… the senator from Naboo? I listened intently as Anakin began to speak again.

"Don't get me wrong, Obi-Wan is a great mentor. He's as wise as Master Yoda, and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice." He paused as the Senator turned away from him before continuing.

"In some ways… a lot of ways, I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials." Are you now, I thought to myself. I may have quite a few complaints about how the Jedi conduct themselves. And sure right now I'm under investigation from the council. But Anakin, everyone knows how… emotionally unstable he is. The senator turned back toward him, placing more items in a bag on the bed.

"But he feels I'm too unpredictable," he continued. "He won't let me move on."

The senator finally spoke up, "That must be frustrating."

"It's worse," he snapped, "He's overly critical, he never listens. He doesn't understand." Okay now this was just starting to sound like whining. "Its not fair," yep definitely just whining.

The senator spoke again, "Our mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow." He walked toward her and sat down on the bed as she packed still more things into the case.

He sighed, "I know." The senator turned to him. I thought for a second. What's her name again? Okay not the most profound thought I could be having, but still. Amidala that was it.

"Anakin," she continued, "don't try to grow up to fast."

He stood up and faced her, "But I am grown up, you said it yourself."

"Please don't look at me like that," Amidala responded. Woah, what was happening now? I tried to lean in closer to try and see exactly what was going on. I'm not eavesdropping by the way; I'd just like to make that clear. I'm just… satisfying my curiosity.

"Why not?" he said, taking a step closer.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable," she answered despondently, then walked away. Anakin turned toward her smiling, "Sorry milady."

By now I really should have noticed that my legs had fallen asleep and began to loose their grip . I grasped for a hand hold just a second to late as my hold gave out and I began to plummet down to the lower streets of Coruscant. The wind whipped past my head sending my hair flying in all different directions. My coat flapped like a pair of huge dark wings and I tightly grasped the hat on my head fearing it would fly off into the late afternoon... speeder traffic.

That was it. I turned all around me to try and get my bearings; first thing I had to do was slow down. With a gentle nudge of the force I managed to flip over onto my stomach and fully extended my arms and legs. Now with a better view of exactly how I was falling, I managed to maneuver myself toward the oncoming speeder traffic. A red one with an open top was directly in line with my descent. With another small push I slowed myself down some and put myself into a sitting position. I landed perfectly in the passenger seat, right next to a very surprised Rodian.

"Hi there," I said cheerfully, "You wouldn't happen to be going in the direction of the Jedi Temple would you?" He gave a very slow nod as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a handful of credits. "If you could just drop me off that would be great." He slowly took the money and looked ahead of us as we sped along. I'd definitely cleared my head now.

--------------

Back in my room I sat at my desk again. The council had been in session for a while and I was starting to get anxious. The only comfort I had was that if they were taking this long, at least someone was fighting for me. I got up and laid facedown on my bed. Suddenly I heard footsteps enter my room. Looking up I saw it was a Jedi Messenger standing there. I sat up and looked him the eye before he spoke.

"Dawren Fawross?" he asked suddenly. "Who else?" I said back. "The council has come to its decision, please follow me." Then he turned around and began walking away. I scrambled to get my coat and hat back on. Then, with a second of thought, grabbed my lightsaber. You never know, I told myself. Especially when the only life you've ever known may be taken away in the next few moments.


End file.
